sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Riding Hood
'''As Sabrina Grimm is the main protaganist of The Sisters Grimm series, her interaction with other characters reveal relationships between herself and them much more easily.' 'Little Red Riding Hood' is another character who is as complex as Sabrina, as she struggles to cope with her insanity and, after being cured of it, the repercussions of her craziness. Her constant battle in the mind shadows Sabrina's conflicting emotions, as the Grimm tries to differentiate between what she knows is right, and what she knows is wrong. Overview of Character Sabrina first met Red in The Unusual Suspects, though she recognised her as Little Red Riding Hood in The Problem Child. Her first reaction was pure loathing as Red was stood in front of Sabrina's parents and, unbeknownst to Sabrina at the time, her little brother Basil (who was unamed as such at that time). After being attacked by Red's kitty (the Jabberwocky), Sabrina manages to get out of the asylum to which she was transported, with the help of Puck. Sabrina finds out about Red's mental state in one of her great-grandfather's journals, where it says that Red is certifiably insane. Sabrina then talks about Red as a raving lunatic throughout the course of the book, along with the rest of the family. She discovers, with help from her uncle, that Red never got over the murder of her family, and that she has been trying to build up a family of her own to replace the ones that she lost. Veronica and Henry are there to replace her parents, much to the despair of Sabrina. She also became increasingly hostile towards Red as The Problem Child progressed, due to the nightmares she kept on having where Red would taunt and threaten her about her family. Red also leads the Jabberwocky to attack the Blue Plate Special where she, her sister and uncle are about to enjoy a meal together. Sabrina watches on in horror as the Jabberwocky acts on Red's command and tears Puck's wings out - she reacts by wielding the Wand of Merlin and prepares to kill Red, but is stopped by Daphne. Red again leads an attack on the two sisters and gets the Jabberwocky to attack them; the two flee by driving Rip Van Winkle's cab and crashing into the mayoral election in the newly-built school gym. The family eventually find out that Red is not the Master that she continues to rave about, and they manage to safely deliver Henry and Veronica's sleeping bodies to the Grimm house. Red is met again in Tales from the Hood, where Sabrina, Relda and Daphne go to visit Red in the hope that she can divulge information that might help Mr. Canis in his trial. Sabrina is very reluctant to visit the crazy girl and sits through the 'interview' impatiently, believing that Red will be of no help to the man. Red eventually manages to give evidence proving that Mr. Canis is a good man, but her words are not heeded and dismissed as the ravings of a lunatic, much to the annoyance of Sabrina who had been saying that the entire time. Red is eventually cured of her illness by the magic of North Wind, and Granny Relda invites her to live with the family, though Sabrina is very much against the idea. Red again meets Rip Van Wrinkle Sabrina in The Everafter War, where the Everafter is working with Mr. Canis to try and remember her past, and any important events that occurred when she was working for the Hand. Upon learning this, Sabrina is proud of the girl as she is evidently terrified of Mr. Canis, yet is still working so hard with him. Although she is quite reluctant to strike up any conversation with Red, Sabrina still converses with her and throughout the course of the book, gradually begins to accept Red as a member of her family. Sabrina eventually begins to 'break down the wall' between herself and Red in The Council of Mirrors, where she acknowledges that of all the people in the Grimm family, Red was the one whom she had been the most distant with. After Red comes to brush Sabrina's hair in preparation for Morgan Le Fay and Mr. Seven's wedding, the two share a deep conversation, where Red encourages Sabrina for the role she would play in the Scarlet Hand's downfall. As Red turns to leave, Sabrina hesitantly reaches for her, offering to brush her hair instead. The two start to bond and the enmity Sabrina felt towards starts to dissipate. 13 years later, the first epilogue shows Sabrina getting married to Bradley. Red drops in to the bridal suite, which Sabrina had expressed as a no-entry zone for Everafters. She drops into the bridal suite, saying how she hopes the rule doesn't apply to her, to which Sabrina replies "''get in here and help me". The book then states how Red is as close to Sabrina as her own sister, thus showing the strength of the bond the two. She is also in contact with Sabrina by the course of the second epilogue, as Sabrina writes in her journal of the yoga that Red and Mr. Canis recommended for her stress. Category:Relationships Category:Grimm Family Category:Everafters Category:Characters